


Trick Or Treat

by kittenofdoomage



Series: SPN Kink Bingo [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy!Kink, F/M, Halloween, Oral, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, size!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: This is for @roxy-davenport’s Halloween Challenge. My prompt is Sympathy For The Devil by The Rolling Stones. Halloween is a bad time of the year for Sam, traditionally, but this time around, the reader wants to show him how fun it can be. This is also going for a space on my @spnkinkbingo. Oh boy. This started out as just smut. Now we’ve got Dom!Sam, size kink, dressing up, Daddy!kink, filthy language, fingering, oral, and a measure of fluff just to even it out.





	

 

*****

For ten years and change, Sam had avoided Halloween. He hated the thirty first of the tenth month with a passion, had done since he was a kid if he was honest, but since Jess...he’d sworn to ignore the holiday, no matter how much candy Dean brought home, and the stupid pranks his brother would play, despite being way to fucking old to do so.

But this Halloween, Dean was off on a hunt, working with an old friend, and he’d told Sam to sit this one out, with a suspicious little smirk on his face. Of course, you weren’t going either, but Sam hadn’t even thought of that. You’d been his girlfriend for a couple of months, and you were well aware of Sam’s dislike for All Hallows Eve.

Except, you  _ adored _ it. You loved trick or treating, keeping it as a treasured memory from your childhood. Not something you could do now, but you were determined for Sam to enjoy at least some of the day with you.

Which was where your plan had come in.

Dean was completely up for it, finding the hunt with his friend, which may or may not have been code for “getting drunk and playing pool whilst hooking up with random women” - but that was none of your business. He’d agreed to be gone, and you and Sam had the bunker to yourselves.

Sam was due back from the store any moment, and you’d planned everything out meticulously. Little black dress with a cute little witches hat, combined with the most adorable pair of black low-heel ankle boots, and fishnet tights. Pull the dress up a little, and Sam would see the tights had no ass to them, complementing the crotchless black lace panties that didn’t cover a whole bunch of your modesty.

On the bed, were two of those fake plastic pumpkins, the insides filled with sweets - one with little bags of chocolates, and the other filled with bags of the gummy bears you  _ knew _ Sam favoured above all sweets. Dean would most likely end up eating them all, but it was what was in the middle of the sweets that mattered.

Trick or treat.

Sam just had to pick.

The bunker door upstairs slammed, and you turned, excitement making your heart thrum like hell through your entire body. Nerves made your hands shake as you positioned yourself with your calves against the mattress, right between the two pumpkins, grabbing your two little signs from the bed where you’d left them. Sam called out your name just as you sucked in a deep breath and exhaled, responding to him.

‘In the bedroom.’

Heavy footsteps echoed down the corridor, getting louder as Sam approached, and you heard your heartbeat in your ears, as you suddenly panicked. What if he didn’t like the idea? What if dragging Halloween up was stupid after all? Dean had insisted it was a great idea, but he was always nagging Sam to remove the stick from his butt about the holiday.

This was a mistake.

Too late; one large hand pushed the bedroom door open and you latched your teeth onto your bottom lip as Sam’s eyes scoped out the room, seeing the orange fairy lights and the bat tinsel everywhere. His hazel eyes narrowed in confusion as they took everything in, before landing on you, where you were now shuffling nervously from foot to booted foot.

‘What is this, Y/N?’ His tone was neutral as he kept his focus on you, and you felt your fingers shake as you nervously clutched at your “Trick” and “Treat” signs.

‘H-happy Halloween?’ You felt like you were gonna puke.

Sam stepped forward, his posture on alert as he tilted his head, and you thought you might have been imagining the smile tugging at the corner of his lips. ‘Did Dean put you up to this?’

Your eyes dropped to the floor, seeing him move even closer to you. ‘He...he helped. But it was my idea. Ever - ever since I was a kid, I loved Halloween and I know you don’t, but I wanted to do something special and, and, and -’  _ Stop rambling _ , your inner voice provided, and you sighed heavily. ‘I’m sorry, this was a really stupid idea, I know it’s not a time of year you wanna celebrate, Sam, I just -’

‘Trick or treat, huh?’ His fingers closed around your wrist, holding up the “Trick” sign that you’d written with black pen, intricate writing copied from a nice font you’d found on Google. ‘Do I get to pick?’

Relief blossomed in your chest as Sam’s long fingers released your wrist, trailing up your bare forearm, leaving a path of goosebumps behind. You almost forgot to answer as his touch made you shudder, and he chuckled lightly at your reaction.

‘Cat got your tongue?’ He leaned in close, his lips almost brushing yours as his hand slipped around your waist. The “Treat” sign slipped in your fingers, your grip loosening as his hot breath fanned over your lips. ‘Or can I have it?’

You nodded a little, feeling like your heart might burst as you tried to force out any words you could in response. ‘It was...it’s a surprise for you.’ Sam smiled, his free hand cupping your cheek and tilting your head up towards him. ‘I wanted to make Halloween good for you.’

He smiled, giving a pleased huff as he did so, his fingers clenching around your waist a little as he drew you closer. ‘So I get to pick? Trick or treat?’

‘Yeah,’ you whispered, nodding softly, and Sam drew back, looking between the two pumpkin bowls on the bed. ‘You get to pick.’

‘Hmmm. But which one?’ His eyes raked over your body, almost leering at you, and it did nothing but heat your skin to a thousand degrees. ‘I mean, treats are great, everyone loves a treat.’ He reached out, his fingers clasping your chin with a soft touch. ‘But I’m sure you got plenty of tricks up your sleeves, huh baby?’ You swallowed, giving him a shy smile. ‘Yeah. I bet.’

He moved, releasing your face and grabbing the trick pumpkin, holding it up.

‘Gummy bears too.’ He paused, raising his eyes to yours. ‘Is there something more than candy in here?’ You nodded, smiling coyly and he laughed lightly, digging into the bags of gummy bears to find his prize. Seconds later, he came up with a folded piece of paper, and he raised an eyebrow, putting the pumpkin back on the bed and unfolding the paper. ‘I’m a bad girl. I should really learn to do what I’m told.’ Sam inhaled harshly, looking up at you with a smirk. ‘Oh, you  _ are _ a bad girl.’

You nodded, threading your fingers together, watching as he picked up both pumpkins and moved them off of the bed, putting them on the dresser. He didn’t look back at you as he pressed play on your stereo, smiling at the choice of song. ‘You been stealing Dean’s music again?’

_ Please allow me to introduce myself, I’m a man of wealthy and taste _

‘I had it on earlier,’ you shrugged, looking down at the floor as he crossed the room in one stride, pulling you into his arms.

‘Sexy dancing while you were waiting for me?’ Sam held you close, swaying a little with you in his arms. ‘Hmmm, I think I might like a private show of that.’ He dipped his head, brushing his lips over the curve of your neck, making you whimper in his hold. ‘Wanna show Daddy how you move that ass for him?’

‘Saaam…’ The whine that escaped you was pitiful, but it only made him smile.

‘Come on, sweetheart. Dance for Daddy.’

You shuddered, almost stumbling when he turned and let you go, taking a seat on the bed and watching you as you rubbed your arms with your hands. ‘I don’t -’ You let your arms fall to your sides. ‘You know I don’t dance that well, Sa - Daddy.’ It wasn’t the first time he’d wanted you to call him that, and it still felt weird but you were getting used to the feeling of empowerment that it provided.

Sam grinned, shaking his head. ‘Y/N...you could jump up and down on the spot and it would turn me on. Just...feel the music, princess.’ He leaned back on his hands, the bulge in his jeans prominent, drawing your gaze in and you licked your lips without thinking. ‘Dance, baby.’

_ Pleased to meet you, hope you guess my name _

Nervousness was still thrumming through you as you closed your eyes and let the music guide your hips. You felt stupid, but the more you moved, the more you let your body work, the sexier you felt. After a few seconds, you opened your eyes, seeing Sam focused on you, one hand palming his cock through his pants as you danced for him.

‘That’s it, sweetheart,’ he growled, his teeth gritted as the colour of his eyes was almost swamped with lust. ‘God, you’re so fucking hot.’ A jolt of confidence made you move closer to him, bending down to show him a good view of your cleavage in the tight little dress. Standing straight before he could touch, you turned, bending over and Sam sucked in a breath of air. ‘Fuck, Y/N, are those...are those ass-less tights?’

You grinned, wiggling your ass for him, shrieking when he slapped one big hand on your left cheek, before gripping your hip and dragging you backwards towards him. Your ass lands directly in his crotch, the hardness straining against your bare pussy.

‘Filthy little girl,’ he snarled, one arm around your middle, tucked up underneath your breasts, as the other hand dropped to your thighs, long fingers snaking between them. You gasped and writhed, a useless gesture against his muscled hold, and Sam simply smiled as his fingers sought your slick cunt lips. ‘So wet for me already. Was it the dancing? Did you enjoy performing for me?’ You nodded, biting your bottom lip so hard you thought you might draw blood, as his long index finger dragged over your swollen clit, making your entire body jerk in response. ‘Such a bad girl. You gonna come for Daddy?’

All you could do was nod, and the lack of verbal response made Sam’s finger stop moving against your sensitive bud, and you wailed as he pulled back, shaking his head.

‘Come on, princess. You gotta do better than that.’

You released the grip of your teeth on your bottom lip, nodding again as you felt his finger edging closer again. ‘Y-yes, Daddy. Wanna come. Wanna come so bad.’ The tip of his finger grazed your clit again, and you whimpered, grinding down on him. His face pressed into your shoulder, his teeth against your skin through the thin material of the witch’s outfit, and as you arched into the touch, your hat fell off, landing on the bed behind Sam.

His pleased hum rumbled against your shoulder as he pulled you closer, his fingers working at your pussy with practiced ease, skillfully pulling pleasure from your body like you were an instrument he’d been playing for years. You whined and mewled for him, gasping loudly as your climax slammed into you; his fingers didn’t stop, still pushing and teasing until your body shuddered and your juices coated your thighs and the fishnet tights.

‘That’s better,’ Sam purred, his fingers ceasing their attack but not moving, your body quivering in the aftermath of his touch, and you wanted to protest when he urged you to your feet. ‘But you’re not a good girl yet, princess. Turn around for me and get on your knees.’

Your legs wobbled a little as you sunk to your knees, your eyes widening as Sam unbuckled his pants, groaning as the pressure on his dick was relieved a little. You couldn’t help but lick your lips as he wrapped one giant hand around his generous length, bringing his other hand up to rub over his thick crown. His thumb gathered up the precum there, holding it out and offering it to you. Almost shyly, and it was  _ completely _ an act, you leaned forward, sucking his thumb into your mouth and  _ loving _ the groan he gave as you licked his skin clean.

‘Do you have any idea how sexy that was?’ He grinned, and you moved closer, bracing yourself with your hands on his thighs. ‘You gonna suck my cock, baby girl?’ With a nod, you ducked your head, replacing his hand around his cock with your significantly smaller one. Your fingers didn’t even touch around him, and Sam smiled as you kept your eyes on his and stuck your tongue out to bestow a tiny kitten lick on his reddened tip. ‘Fuck, so gorgeous. Suck it,’ he ordered and your pussy clenched at his commanding tone. ‘Suck my cock, Y/N.’

His long fingers threaded through your hair, tugging you down onto his twitching member, and you made a noise in the back of your throat as you slid your lips down over him, feeling the heat of his body as you kept your eyes on him. It hurt a little to do so, but seeing the expression on his face as you took inch after inch into your mouth, the way his eyes rolled back and his jaw clenched - it was worth the slight discomfort.

‘God, just like that.’ Sam’s fingers clenched and his hips lifted off of the bed, forcing his cock into your mouth a little. You swallowed around him, trying to suppress your gag reflex as he touched the back of your throat, bobbing your head enthusiastically. Hollowing your cheeks made him give a deep grunt, prompting you to repeat the action, finally dragging your eyes away from his as you concentrated on what you were doing.

Pre-come coated your tongue, and you tightened your hand around the base of his cock, knowing you were never going to get the rest of him between your lips. The need to have him buried inside you warred with the desire to make him come in your mouth, and you whined in frustration as you kept moving, Sam’s fingers still in your hair. They tightened, pulling, making you stop and you looked up as his cock popped from your mouth with a pornographic-level wet noise.

‘Stand up,’ he ordered, and you obeyed without question. ‘Take off the dress. And the bra.’ His eyes flickered to the tights. ‘Leave those,’ he pointed at them, ‘on.’

A smile graced your face as you reached around to unzip the dress, letting it slide over your body until it pooled at your feet. Sam mimicked you, removing his shirt as he kept his eyes on you. The bra fell to the floor with a soft thud as Sam’s big hands reached for you again, pulling you forcefully into his lap, guiding your legs to straddle him, trapping his cock between your belly and his.

Sam bent his head, capturing a hard nipple in his mouth and sucking as his hands massaged your still-covered ass, and you wiggled until your bare pussy was against his thick cock, your hips rolling enough to provide a minute amount of friction between you.

‘Sam...uhhhh...Sam...I need…’

‘Tell me what you need,’ Sam released your breast, turning his attention to the other one as you kept gyrating on his lap. ‘Come on, sweetheart. This is my trick, remember? Tell Daddy what you want.’ Sympathy For The Devil had stopped playing, and something else had started, but you could barely concentrate on the music as Sam’s mouth suckled at your breast, his tongue swirling around your hardened nub.

‘Want you to fuck me, Daddy. Want you inside me…’ His teeth scraped against your skin and you gasped loudly, your hips snapping against him. ‘Please, Daddy!’

‘That’s my girl,’ Sam muttered against your breast, pulling back a second later and looking down, his big hands lifting you up. He held you steady as his cock slid through your folds, and your knees grazed the edge of mattress for a second, your body shaking with need. ‘You ready for me, sweetheart?’

You’d barely summoned an answer before he was dragging you down onto his body, his cock splitting you open and filling you to the brim, his hands dictating every movement you made as the shock permeated your brain. As he allowed you a moment to adjust to his size, like he always did, your fingers dug into his shoulder, leaving crescent moon nail marks in his skin when you pulled away.

He brushed his nose up against the column of your neck, his lips ghosting over your skin. ‘Always so slick for me, ready to take what I’ve got, huh princess?’ Sam growled, arching his hips upwards, burying himself further into your depth. ‘Tell me how that feels.’

‘It feels...uh...it feels hot…’ You whimpered as he started to move, urging you with his hands, the friction between your walls and his cock almost too much to take. ‘Feels like I’m gonna split open. Like you’re...you’re...oh god, Sam!’ He wrapped his arms around your waist, holding you close as he started bucking up into you wildly, his lips worshipping your skin.

‘That’s it,’ he groaned. ‘Wanna feel you come around me, sweetheart. Wanna feel you come apart, screaming.’ You answered him with whines and begging noises, whimpered “pleases” and “gods”, and he gave you what you wanted, sending you flying over into a pleasurable abyss.

Before you could comprehend what was happening, Sam had you on the bed and his pants off, underneath his strong frame, slamming into you and prolonging the orgasm he’d sent you spiralling into. Your hands grabbed at him everywhere, never wanting him to stop fucking you.

‘Look at that,’ he grinned, sweat dripping from his forehead to the end of his nose as he kept the pace, looking down at where your bodies joined together. ‘Can see how hard I’m fucking you, baby girl.’ You craned your neck, looking down, only just able to see the way his cock moved in and out of you, the shine of your slick on his skin showing how wet you were. ‘Look,’ he urged, raising up onto his haunches, pulling you with him so your ass rested on his thighs. His hand grabbed yours, placing it over your soft lower belly, and your eyes widened as you realised what he meant.

He grinned as he realised that you’d caught on, but before you could respond, he doubled his pace, his cock slamming into you, hitting the exact right spot and making you shake violently with pleasure. His jaw clenched as he kept going, his hands on your hips dragging you forward against him, and you knew he was close.

‘Wanna feel...wanna...wanna…’

‘Wanna speak?’ Sam teased, accentuating his words with a particularly hard thrust, and you fell apart, your hands grabbing for him but falling short and curling into the sheets. ‘Take it all, sweetheart. Fuck, yes, Y/N, take it -’ He grunted before giving a short gasp, and growling his release into you. Warmth spread through your belly as he finished, and you both collapsed into a sweaty, messy heap.

Your tights were messed up, the crotchless panties stained with both your spendings, but as Sam pulled away and gathered you to him, you ceased to care, wanting nothing but the cocoon of his arms. You laid your head on his shoulder, one hand on his chest, feeling the fast pace of his heartbeat underneath his skin. Long moments passed as you both basked in the afterglow, and you felt your eyes drifting shut before he spoke again.

‘You should have told me Halloween meant so much to you.’ His hand stroked your damp hair as you lay on his chest, so blissed out, you weren’t sure your body would obey you if you asked it to move. ‘I never meant to be such a grouch about it.’

You arched your neck to look up at him, eyes sparkling with barely restrained happiness. ‘I understand why you didn’t like it. I really do, Sam. But...I never had a bad Halloween. I had a good childhood, and I want to show you some of the good things I had.’

Sam smiled, turning onto his side a little to nuzzle his face close to yours. ‘I wouldn’t object. On one condition.’

‘What’s that?’ Your smile was a little dopey as you gazed at him.

‘You wear the witch costume when you take our kids trick-or-treating,’ he chuckled. ‘Maybe without the crotchless panties.’


End file.
